totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zemsta i kara
Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa Odcinek 3 "Zemsta i kara" ---- Prowadzący przechadza się drogą po gęstym lesie. Ben: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Greckiej Wyspie. Klayton dał do zrozumienia Lukas'owi, że jeszcze raz pomoże rywalom to może się już pożegnać z programem. Shane podwala się do Raymond'a, a Claudia przeżywała eliminację Brentt'a, ale Vera ją pocieszała. Obu kapitanów drużyn czekało tzw. "przed wyzwanie", które zadecydowało o przewadze w zadaniu. Przed wyzwanie wygrał Raymond i to jego drużyna miała balony do rzucania w innych. Podczas zadania powstał pierwszy sojusz w programie. Agatha i Rosie vs. Reszta! Obie radziły sobie dość dobrze podczas zadania, ale poległy wraz z Verą. Ostatecznie wygrała drużyna Jeleni... znowu! Na ceremoni o ostatnią kiełbaskę walczyli Shane, ponownie i Vera. Jednak to ta druga odpadła i pożegnała się z nami na razie. W grze pozostaje 10 zawodników z szansami na milion. Co ich dzisiaj czeka? Czy drużyna Niedźwiedzi weźmie się wreszcie w garść? Tego przekonać się można jedynie w... ''Zbliżenie na twarz. 'Ben: '''Greckiej Wyspie! ''Zaciemnienie. Domek Wściekłych Niedźwiedzie right|120px Przygnębiona drużyna już w czwórkę siedziała w domku. Przez jakiś czas było cicho dopóki nie zabrzmiał dzwonek z telefonu Shane'a. 'Shane: '''Sorrry. xD ''Wyjął telefon i go wyciszył. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Przegraliśmy. No i co z tego? Nie jesteśmy, aż tak mocni jak nasi przeciwnicy. Co nam pozostaje? Pozostaje nam się jedynie modlić o przetrwanie. '''Raymond: '''Ja nie mogę... ''Siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. 'Raymond: '''Kolejna porażka. '''Evie: '''Wszystko poszłoby na pewno dobrze, gdyby Claudia przez przypadek nie zachaczyła balonem o gałąź krzaku. '''Claudia: '''No przepraszam was bardzo, ale się starałam. '''Evie: '''Ale przegraliśmy przez ciebie. '''Claudia: '''No sorki. '''Shane: '''Mnie tam najbardziej uradowała eliminacja. Nie za bardzo przepadałem za Verą, ale to co powiedziała na końcu. Noo nieźle Claudia. '''Claudia: '''Ale ja wcale taka nie jestem! '''Evie: '''Serio? Trzymałaś się z Brentt'em odpadł, trzymałaś się z Verą odpadła. '''Shane: '''Coś jakby klątwa? '''Claudia: '''Nie jestem przeklęta. ;_: '''Shane: '''Jesteś, jesteś. '''Claudia: '''Nie. ;_; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Claudia: 'Nie jestem. ;-; '''Shane: '''Tak. '''Raymond: '''Dobra spokój. Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Domek Mściwych Jeleni righ|120px '''Lukas: '''Kolejna wygrana! :D ''Wszedł do domku po porannym prysznicu. 'Lukas: '''I jak się wszyscy macie? :D ''Jednak nikt w domku mu nie odpowiedział. 'Lukas: '''Hm... ''Usiadł koło Dariyii, która czytała jakąś książkę. 'Lukas: '''Co tam czytasz? '''Dariya: '''Poradnik jak zostać najlepszym akotrem w dziejach XXI w. '''Lukas: '''Aaa. '''Dariya: '''Chyba wkurzyłeś kilka osób. '''Lukas: '''Własnie nie wiem czym... Może ty wiesz? xd '''Dariya: '''Em? Kolacja? Ledwo weszliśmy do reasturacji, a już kazano nas wywalić, bo uderzyłeś kilka razy kelnerów. '''Lukas: '''Podknąłem się o dywan... ._. '''Dariya: '''Jak?! Tam nie było dywanów... ;-; '''Lukas: '''Sznurówka? '''Dairya: '''Aha? ''Przewróciła oczyma. Lukas od niej odszedł i zasiadł na swoim łóżku podpierając się rekoma i zerkając na to co inni robią. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: '''Przez Lukas'a straciliśmy posiłek w luksusowej reasturacji. -,- Jak można się potknąć o dywan, którego tam nie było?! Fuck LOGIC! '''Agatha: '''Co za debil. ''Westchnęła. 'Agatha: '''Ale nieważne. Pewnie dzisiaj Ben ogłosi kolejne zadanie, który jak zwykle wygramy. '''Rosie: '''Tak, ale nic by nam nie zaszkodziło pozbycie się zbędnego balastu, którym jest Lukas. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'Na serio. Ten palant nie jest w stanie nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc przyczynić się do wygranej. Żadna strata dla nas. '''Rosie: '''Więc co ty na to, aby przegrać dzisiejsze zadanie? '''Agatha: '''I stracić te wygrane? '''Rosie: '''Wczoraj straciliśmy. '''Agatha: '''Wiem. -,- ''Do dziewczyn dosiadł się Klayton i je obie objął. 'Klayton: '''O czym tak plotkujecie? '''Rosie: '''O... ''Wtuliła się bardziej w niego. 'Rosie: '''Porażce Lukas'a. Jest zbędnym balastem dla naszej drużyny i jeżeli on dłużej z nami zostanie to nie nacieszymy się naszymi nagrodami. '''Klayton: '''Sugerujesz jego eliminację? '''Rosie: '''Tak jakby. ^^ '''Klayton: '''Dla dobra naszej druzyny... Trzeba. Jestem za. '''Rosie: '''Doskonale. ^^ ''Pocałowa go w poliku. I nie tak długo po tym Ben zwołał wszystkich na plac główny. Plac Główny right|120px right|120px Zwodnicy zjawili się na placu głównym, gdzie na nich czekał już Ben i Chefowa. Za nimi znajdowały się dwie ogromne kule: czerwona i zielona. 'Ben: '''Witam w kolejnym dniu na wyspie. Jak pewnie się domyślacie pora na wasze następne zadanie. Domyślacie się już co to będzie? ^^ '''Dan: '''Nie. ''Założył ręce i wkurzony spojrzał na niego. 'Ben: '''Aha? Zatem waszym zadaniem będzie wyścig w kulach po wyspie. Jednakże czeka was jedna niespodzianka. Jaka? Przekonacie się jak wjedziecie do kul! ''Wszyscy posłusznie weszli do kul. Z kuli wyłonił się Raymond. 'Raymond: '''Ale zaraz. Tutaj nic nie widać. Więc jak będziemy biec? '''Ben: '''Na oślep. ''Zamknął drzwi do kuli. 'Chefowa Hatchet: '''Nareszcie. ^^ ''Ona i Ben popchnęli kule, które przeturlały się, aż do jakieś dziury wewnątrz wyspy, do której wpadli. Jaskinia right|120px right|120px Zdezorientowani zawodnicy wyszli z kul. Na dole czekał na nich ekran, na którym pojawiła się twarz Ben'a. 'Shane: '''Chyba coś ci nie pykło Ben. '''Ben: '''A właśnie, że pykło! Waszym zadaniem nie miało być turlanie po wyspie. Czy jak tam chcecie to nazwać. xD Inaczej nie chcielibyście tutaj wejść, soł... '''Dan: '''Prawda. '''Ben: '''Wracając do meritum. Dzisiejsze zadanie polega na znalezieniu, gdzieś w tej jaskini sakwy ze "złotem" i przybycie z nią do wyjścia. Przy wyjściu znajdziecie słynne skrzydła Ikara, którymi wylecicie jedynym wyjściem z jaskini. '''Evie: '''To zadanie jest chore! '''Ben: '''Oj tam. xD Pierwsza drużyna na mecie wygra nietykalność i nagrodę, a druga straci członka swojej drużyny. :D Życzę wam powodzenia, aha. I jak to się mówi. Każda droga prowadzi do Rzymu! ''W tym momencie ekran zgasł. 'Shane: '''O co mu chodziło? '''Dariya: '''Pewnie o te drogi. ''Wskazała na pięć różnych tuneli. 'Dariya: '''Każda droga prowadzi do Rzymu? Tak? Zatem każda droga zaprowadzi nas ku zwycięstwu! '''Lukas: '''O tak! ''Podekscytowany krzyknął i skały zaczęły się spadać na nich. Ci przerażeni wbiegali w tunele. 'Rosie: '''Agatha, Klayton. Tędy! ''Wbiegli do pierwszego tunelu, gdzie wejście do niego po chwili został przykryte masywną skałą. 'Lukas: '''Aaa. ''Krzyczał jeszcze głośniej i ostatecznie wpadł z Dan'em, Dariyą do czwartego tunelu. 'Evie: '''Za mną! ''Cała grupa wbiegła za Evie do trzeciego tunelu... right|120px 'Raymond: '''Super. '''Shane: '''Heh. '''Raymond: '''Co ciebie tak bawi? '''Shane: '''To, że jesteśmy razem wszyscy! Nie rodzieleni jak rywale. Zostali osłabieni. ^^ '''Raymond: '''No i? '''Shane: '''Mamy szansę wygrać to wyzwanie, ale musimy się postarać. '''Claudia: '''Eee... Słuchajcie mnie. '''Evie: '''Co? '''Claudia: '''Chyba nie jesteśmy tu sami. ''Wszyscy spojrzeli na wielką kolonię świecących ślimaków. Kilka ślimaczków przyeczepiło się do Claudii. 'Claudia: '''Pomocy? ;_; '''Evie: '''Obrzydliwe. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Evie: 'Takie coś nazywa się karmą! Hahah. To za Brentt'a i Verę! Peszek. :P '''Shane: 'Ślimaczki!!! *-* Rzucił się na stertę ślimaków i zaczął w nich robić aniołka. xD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Bardzo kocham ślimaki. *-* '''Shane: '<333 'Raymond: '''Nie chcę wam obu psuć zabawy, ale musimy iść dalej. '''Shane: ':c Zszedł z góry ślimaków. 'Shane: '''Jednego sobie zostawię. >>><<< '''Lukas: '''Sorki. ''Upadł na Dairyę, ale szybko wstał i pomógł jej wstać. 'Dariya: '''Dzięki. -,- '''Lukas: '''Przeze mnie przegramy. :( '''Dariya: '''Dopiero co zadanie się zaczeło, a ty już tak myślisz? Weź się chłopie w garść! ''Walnęła mu z liścia. 'Dan: '''Hahah! Frajer! '''Lukas: '''Wcale nie jestem frajerem. '''Dan: '''Ta... A Elsa jest moją ku*wą. '''Lukas: '._. Kto? 'Dan: '''Nieważne. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Dan: '''Skupmy się na zadaniu. '''Dairya: '''Mhm. Skoro mamy kwestię z Rzymem już wiadomą to oznacza, że tym tunelem dojdziemy do naszego celu. Czyli po sakwę złota i dojdziemy do wyjścia. '''Lukas: '''Wszystko pięknie ładnie, ale nie zapominaj, że to Totalna Porażka. Widziałem sezon z Chris'em. Przerażający był. '''Dariya: '''Ja się niczego nie boję. Poprowadzą nas ku zwycięstwu! ''I poszła, a za nią chłopacy, którzy na początku nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić. right|120px Po kilku minutach opuścili tunel ze świecącymi ślimakami trafiając do kolejnej części, w której znajdowały się rózne odpadki pilanowane przez zmutowane szczury. 'Evie: '''Spokojnie... ''Stanęła przed grupą. 'Evie: '''One nam nic nie zrobią jak my nie będziemy niczego poważnego robić co, by mogoło im zaszkodzić. '''Shane: '''Masz rację. ''Wziął kamień i dyskretnie rzucił w jednego szczura, który odwrocił się do nich i zaryczał. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Mały sabotaż nie zaszkodzi. ^^ W końcu chodzi tutaj oto, aby wywalić kapitana drużyny, a potem się nim samym stać. <3 Plan doskonały. <333 '''Raymond: '''Uciekajmy! ''Przerażeni starali się przebiec na drugą stronę, ale szczury złapały ich wszystkich i powiesili do góry nogami nad toksynami. 'Claudia: '''Może jednak przynoszę tego pecha... ;_; '''Shane: '''Mówiłem. <3 right|120px ''Grupa dopłynęła do brzegu. Rosie i Agatha zaczęły rozglądać się dookoła szukając jakiegoś drugiego wyjścia z stąd. Znalazły, ale ten znajdował się kilka metrów nad nimi. 'Rosie: '''Ben mi za to kiedyś zapłaci. -,- '''Klayton: '''Dorgie panie nie ma czego się denerwować. ''Rosie przytuliła Klayton'a. 'Rosie: '''No masz rację, ale chyba możemy sobie darować. ;** Nie będę jak jakaś idiotka wspinała się po skałach. Mam swoją godność. ;* '''Agatha: '''Marudzisz. ''Przewróciła oczyma. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Agatha: '''Cały czas... MARUDZI! Rany... Ile jeszcze odcinków zostało? '''Agatha: '''Miejmy to z głowy. ''Jako pierwsza zaczęła się wspinać po skałach. 'Klayton: '''Dalej Rosie. ''Sam dołączył do Agathy, a wściekła blondynka tupnęła nogą. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: '''Mieliśmy przegrać, a nie wygrać! >>><<< ''Szli cały czas prosto. Droga nie była zbytnio skomplikowana jak u innych. 'Dan: '''Nie uważacie, że jest za spokojnie? '''Dariya: '''Ech. To tylko cisza przed burzą. ''W iście dramatycznym stylu zapozowała. 'Dariya: '''Jak grom z jasnego nieba... ''Dan zatkał jej usta swoją cuchnącą skarpetą. 'Dan: '''Zamilcz. Proszę. '''Lukas: '''Fuj. ''Zwymiotował. Dariya tak samo po wyjęciu skarpety Dan'a. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Dariya: '''Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! ''Dariya mocno z pięsci przy..ała Dan'owi w twarz. 'Dariya: '''Zemsta będzie słodka. ''I na deser kopnęła go w krocze. 'Dariya: '''Jak chcesz coś dobrze zrobić to lepiej zrób to sam. ''Poprawiła dumnie włosy i poszła zostawiając chłopaków. right|120px Dalej byli przywiązani do góry nogami nad toksynami. 'Shane: '''Jakieś pomysły? Kapitanie? '''Raymond: '''Chciałbym mieć, ale nie mam... '''Evie: '''Ech. ''Spojrzała na szcuzra, który dał swoje młody, aby podgryzły im linę. 'Evie: '''Musimy się pośpieszyć z planowaniem. Młode zaraz nas wsadzą do tych toksyn. '''Raymond: '''Młode? No tak! ''Wiercił się na różne strony. 'Shane: '''Co ty robisz? '''Raymond: '''Daj nam Shane'a Junior'a! '''Shane: '''Nie. ''Ślimak wyszedł z kieszeni i psyssał się do twarzy chłopaka. 'Shane: '''On mnie kocha. :) '''Raymond: '''Dobra, nieważne. I tak poszło dobrze. '''Shane: '''Co? ''Młode poczuły zapach ślimaka i ruszyły na niego. Gdy już miały go zjeść okazało się odwrotnie. Ślimak je zjadł całe. Wszyscy walnęli minę al'a O.O 'Shane: '''Kochany. <3 ''Po chwili ślimak wpadł do toksyn. 'Shane: '''Nie. ;___; '''Raymond: '''O-oo. ''Lina się zerwała i wpadli do ów toksyn. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Raymond: '''Serio? ;_; ''Wyszli z nich cało. 'Claudia: '''Sok jabłkowy? WTF?! '''Evie: '''Gnidy! ''Ruszyła prosto na zmutowane szczury i zaczęła w nie napieprzać całą swoją siłą. 'Raymond: '''Laska jest niesamowita. '''Shane: '''Ale ja bardziej. ^^ ''Przybliżył się do niego bliżej. 'Shane: '''Co? :3 '''Raymond: '''Eee. Nie? ''Odsunął się od niego. Do drużyny dołączyła Evie. 'Evie: '''Już. :) W drogę! ''Pobiegli dalej. right|120px Klayton i Agatha czekali na Rosie, która kończyła wspinaczkę do drugiego wyjścia. 'Klayton: '''Długo jeszcze? '''Rosie: '''Ha-ha-ha. Bardzo śmieszne. ''Przewróciła oczyma. 'Agatha: '''Dalej. Nie ociągaj się. '''Rosie: '''Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Rosie: 'O co jej chodzi?! ''W końcu wspięła się na górę. 'Rosie: '''Nareszcie. '''Klayton: '''Dalej. ''Wbiegli do środka, a tam czekała na nich sakwa oraz skrzydła Ikara. 'Agatha: '''Rosie, bierz sakwę. '''Rosie: '''Okej. ''Wzięła sakwę. 'Rosie: '''A teraz skrzydła. ''Cała trójka założyła skrzydał i wzbiła się w górę. >>><<< Dariya, a zaraz po niej Lukas i Dan doszli do pewnego przejścia, które prowadziło prostą drogą do wyjścia. 'Lukas: '''Można wyjść inną drogą. '''Dariya: '''Mhm. ''I poszli. right|120px Ze śmietniska wybiegli do kolejnego przejścia, gdzie znajdowały się skrzydła jak i sakwa. 'Evie: '''Wygrana! ''Wzięła sakwę i założyła skrzydła. 'Shane: '''Wzleć się w niebiosa bohaterze! ''Wszyscy założyli skrzydła i wzbili się w powietrze. Meta Na mecie stał już Ben. Znajdowała się ona przy wielkiej dziurze. 'Ben: '''I kto to wygra? ''Ekran pokazał uczestników lecących na górę. Jako pierwsi wyleciały Jelenie, a zaraz po nich Niedźwiedzie. 'Ben: '''Mściwe Jelenie wygrywają, jeżeli mają sakwę. :3 '''Agatha: '''Mamy! Rosie. '''Rosie: '''Ale ja jej nie mam. ._. '''Agatha: '''Co?! '''Ben: '''Byliście tak blisko. A wy Niedźwiedzie? ''Evie dała Ben'owi sakwę. 'Ben: '''Wściekłe Niedźwiedzie wygrywają wyzwanie! ''Jelenie popadły w euforię. Na mecie przyszła druga grupa Jeleni. 'Ben: '''A Jelenie zapraszam na pierwszą ceremonię. ''Agatah i Klayton spojrzeli na dumną Rosie, a Dariya na Dan'a i Lukas'a. Ceremonia right|120px Drużyna zjawiła się poraz pierwszy na ceremonii. Zajęli oni swoje miejsca, a Ben wkrótce przybył na ognisko ceremonii. 'Ben: '''Witam na pierwszej ceremonii Jelenie. '''Lukas: '''W zasadzie to trzeciej. '''Ben: '''Ale pierwszej wasze! :D Nie przedłużając oddaliście głosy, a bezpieczne osoby, które zostaną wywołane udadzą się po kiełbaskę. ;3 ''Nastała dramatyczna chwila. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ben'a. 'Ben: '''Na pewno Klayton i Agatha są bezpieczni. ''Zadowoleni wstali i nadzieli kiełbaski na patyk. 'Ben: '''Dariya. '''Dariya: '''Uff. ''Zrobiła to co Agatha i Klayton wcześniej. 'Ben: '''I Rosie! '''Rosie: '''Papa. ''Pomachała chłopakom i nadziała kiełbaskę na patyk. 'Ben: '''Lukas, Dan. Jedno z was na pewno dzisiaj pożegna się z programem. I tym kimś będzie na pewno ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Lukas! ''Dan wstał i poszedł nadziać kiełbaskę. 'Lukas: '''Ech. To koniec. :c '''Ben: '''Tak. '''Lukas: '''Ale dobrze się z wami bawiłem. Nie mogę narzekać na nudę. :D '''Rosie: '''Serio? ;-; '''Lukas: '''Mhm. Świetnie przeżycie i będę na pewno miło to wspominał. Ten czas spędzony z wami. ''Pomachał im i odszedł w stronę łodzi, która odpłynął. '''Ben: '''Aha? ._. Pierwszy raz ktoś będzie wspominał dobrze grę. Dziwne. No cóż. Gra toczyć się będzie dalej i zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Greckiej Wyspy! '''KONIEC. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Grecka Wyspa (odcinki)